


Cuddle Duty

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: But It's Not In Here, Did I Mention There Is No Romance?, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, I love romance, Momma Denise, No Romance, Not To Be Taken Too Seriously, So Denise Comes up with a Great Plan, The Boys Are So Awkward, With a Special Guest Appearance by Picard the Cat, bunker family, just to be clear, lucy needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: As we all agree, Lucy needs a hug. Lucy needs a lot of hugs.So, Denise comes up with a plan.And who will ever dare say no to the bunker mum?





	1. Monday - Wyatt

“So we all agree?” Denise asks, giving all of the attendees a stern look. When no-one objects, she smiles. “Good. Then you're up first, soldier boy."

 

**_Monday - Wyatt_ **

It isn't that he doesn't  _ want _ to do it; it just makes him feel...awkward. Holding her in the trunk of a car felt more natural than anything he's about to do, but he might as well get it over with. 

“Hey, Luce?” he asks as she rounds the corner, bowl of cereal in one hand and a book in the other.

“Yeah?”

“Can I get a hug?”

The look she gives him almost makes him backpedal into the Lifeboat. 

“A hug?”

“Yeah. Can't a guy want a hug?”

“Sure.” She sets her breakfast on a shelf and lets him wrap his arms around her.

“Thanks, Lucy.” 

In the distance, he swears he hears Jiya laugh.

 

_**Tomorrow, on Cuddle Duty: Connor tries a Thing.**  _


	2. Tuesday - Connor

**_Tuesday - Connor_ **

Whilst most of the inhabitants of the bunker are off doing God knows what, Connor finds himself sitting on the relatively small sofa, watching a black-and-white film. The historian next to him is so completely engrossed in the plot, that this may be his best shot. He's not one for physical touch, but he is aware that some people do prefer it. Lifting his arm, he enthusiastically pulls her against him. A sharp intake of breath follows, but she says nothing. Moments later, she relaxes into his side.

Rufus walks by as the credits roll, giving him a thumbs up.

 

_**Tomorrow, on Cuddle Duty: Jiya has bad taste in television shows.** _


	3. Wednesday - Jiya

**_Wednesday - Jiya_ **

“Hey Lucy!” the Lebanese-American woman greets the historian as she walks out of the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel. “Are we still watching  _ My Cat from Hell _ tonight?”

“Absolutely!” the historian replies, joining her as they walk towards their room together. Jiya props their pillows up against the wall while Lucy opens Netflix, and together they settle on the younger woman’s bed. 

Twenty minutes in, Lucy’s head drops onto Jiya’s shoulder. She can't help but grin. Mission accomplished. 

When Flynn drops by to ask whether they want coffee, she shushes him and sends him away. Lucy doesn't even stir.

 

**_Tomorrow, on Cuddle Duty: Rufus is a softie._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone is even reading this, but if you are: Hi! I hope your week is going okay. :)


	4. Thursday - Rufus

**_Thursday - Rufus_ **

Lucy groaned as she plopped down on the couch, kicking her heels off with an exasperated groan. 

“Historical shoes?” Rufus inquired, setting the book he had been reading aside. 

“Historical foot pain,” she replied. “They’re really uncomfortable, and that’s the understatement of the flipping century.”

“Come here then,” the engineer told her, making her shift until he could pull her feet into his lap. Once she finally agreed, he picked his book back up while she let out a happy hum. 

Denise grinned as she walked by. The historian had them wrapped around her little finger, but none of them really seemed to mind.

 

_**Tomorrow, on Cuddle Duty: Lucy gets some motherly assistance.** _


	5. Friday - Denise

**_Friday - Denise_ **

On Friday nights, when Michelle played badminton, Mark was working and Olivia had theatre, Denise stayed at the bunker just that little longer. It was better than returning to an empty house. Walking past Lucy and Jiya's shared room, she suddenly heard something that could only be described as a disgruntled growl. Glancing inside, she saw Lucy struggling to brush her hair with the injured hand Emma had managed to smash between a door in the 1930s today. 

Denise entered the sanctuary and wordlessly took the brush from the historian, motioning for her to sit on the floor in front of her while she sat down on the bed. She gently gathered dark tresses and began removing the knots. When Lucy's hair was smoothened again, she divided it into three parts and braided it into a fishtail braid.

They sat there for a while after she had finished.

 

**_Tomorrow, on Cuddle Duty: Flynn tries to read a book._ **


	6. Saturday - Garcia

**_Saturday - Garcia_ **

The bunker was completely silent, which was exactly how Flynn liked it most. Denise spent her Saturdays with her family and everyone else had gone to bed. It gave him the chance to catch up on his reading…

Soft padding of sock-covered feet told him someone wasn't off to dreamland just yet, and he quietly asked: “Lucy?” 

The historian in question made her way over to the sofa, letting her tired body fall unceremoniously onto the cushioned surface. 

“Can't sleep?” he inquired. She shook her head, moving to rest her head in his lap, her legs folding to fit on the small piece of furniture. 

“Garcia?”

“Hm?”

“Read to me?” He smiled, and nodded, opening his novel to the first page, and began to read. 

“ _ Carmela Minino, in piedi presso il cassettone, macchinalmente, contò ancora una volta il denaro che teneva chiuso nello sdrucito piccolo portafogli: e vi trovò sempre le medesime diciotto lire, tre biglietti da cinque e tre biglietti da una lira che vi erano il giorno prima e la settimana prima. _ ”

Lucy was asleep by the time he reached the second page.

 

_**Tomorrow, on Cuddle Duty: No-one knows whose turn it is.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got delayed by a day - my deepest apologies. 
> 
> The book Garcia reads to Lucy is La Ballerina by Matilde Serao.


	7. Sunday - Picard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BIG thank-you to Madsthenerdygirl for letting me ~~steal~~ _borrow_ Picard.

**_Sunday - Picard_ **

“Has anyone hugged her today?” Denise asked the moment she finally managed to gather everyone for a quick informal meeting. No-one confirmed they had. “It's nearly nine-thirty in the evening!” she hissed. “And where is she, even?”

“Last time I saw her she said she was tired,” Mason stated.

“How long ago was that?” Rufus asked.

“Three hours ago.”

“You're all human disasters,” the agent huffed, dragging them all down the hall. Suddenly, Jiya spread her arms in front of them and stopped the group in their tracks.

“What in God’s name…” Flynn began, but the Lebanese-American woman shushed him, motioning towards a pillar in the middle of the common area. Lucy was curled up in a pile of blankets, Picard in her arms, sleeping without a care in the world. Wyatt tried to approach her. Picard hissed at him. Flynn wanted to make sure her head was supported. Picard growled quietly.

Denise had never had to work harder to suppress her laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads, you'll get Picard back once he's done guarding his favourite disaster historian.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this silly bit of platonic fluff!


End file.
